fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodbones (book)
Bloodbones is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Jonathan Green, illustrated by Tony Hough and published in 2006 by Wizard Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is 26th in the modern Wizard series (ISBN 1-84046-765-7). Creation For a long time Bloodbones was considered to be the long-lost Fighting Fantasy book, however little was known regarding Bloodbones prior to 2001. Rumours correctly suggested Jonathan Green was the author of the book and there were also a wide variety of supposed publication dates ranging from 1995 to more recent years. Online book retailer Amazon.co.uk listed Bloodbones as available for order (including an ISBN number: ISBN 0-14-038317-4) for a period after the series was cancelled, confusing many fans. Light was finally shed on the mystery in 2001 when Jonathan Green wrote a letter to a Fighting Fantasy fan containing details of the book. It was to be 300 paragraphs long with Bloodbones to be the first in a revamped Fighting Fantasy series in an attempt to re-connect with the young audience after later entries had become more complicated. It also concerned the player's quest for vengeance against the undead pirate Cinnabar, who was nicknamed "Bloodbones". Green stated that he was disappointed to hear of the series' cancellation as Bloodbones was his personal favourite of the gamebooks he had written and had plot outlines for several more. It would have been illustrated by Mike Posen.Letter from Jonathan Green on the AMYLASE website In 2002 Wizard Books began reprinting many of the original Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, and at one point the official website featured a poll calling for fan requests with regard to upcoming reprints which included Bloodbones as one of the possible choices. Bloodbones was finally published in 2006, now a full 400 references long. The author has stated that this was the length he always intended it to be.Post by Jonathan Green on the forum at the official [[Fightingfantasygamebooks.com]] Background This Fighting Fantasy gamebook is set in the usual fantasy world of Titan, on the continent of the Old World. The player is seeking revenge on the pirate-lord Cinnabar for the murder of their family. It transpires that Cinnabar was killed but has been revived by . The player must find the pirates' secret hideout, beginning in the Port of Crabs. The player character encounters Cinnabar in both his undead and fully revived forms, and has a final showdown with Cinnabar's Voodoo god, Quezkari. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules The game uses a Time score to record the passing of time, but is not used after a certain point in the book. The book also uses codewords to record events that happen in the course of the book. Equipment List Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna. #Price of 1st Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Tony Hough. The black and white interior map is by Jonathan Green. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Bloodbones *Cinnabar Locations Encounters *Half-Ogre *Spirit-Beast *Mask Zombies *Jaguar *Giant Chameleon *Bloodthirsty Bat *Pirates *Great Ape *Terrible Lizard *Nine-Tails *Great White Shark *Vampire Bats *Tendril *Chaos Champion *Scarachna *Giant Octopus *Jungle Bug *Devotees *Wreckers *Sewer Snake *Giant Mosquito *Snakes *Tribesmen *Giant Praying Mantis *Axebill *Piranhas *Giant Crab *Smugglers *Treasure Golem *Helldog *Devilfowl *Leech Vine *Chameleonite *Chiller *Tentacles *Sewer Troll *Zombie Pirates *Zombie Pygmies Further Notes Dedication See Also *''Curse of the Mummy'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Howl of the Werewolf'' *''Knights of Doom'' *''Outlaws of Kaan'' *''Saga of the Stormchaser'' *Sequel to Curse of the Mummy *''Spellbreaker'' *''Stormslayer'' External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=35 Bloodbones at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051001021519/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb60.htm Bloodbones (pre-release) at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] *[http://www.fightingfantasygamebooks.com/ff26.htm Bloodbones at the official Fightingfantasygamebooks.com] *[http://www.iconbooks.co.uk/wizard/wbook.cfm?isbn=1-84046-765-7 Bloodbones at Wizard Books] References Category:2006 books Category:Bloodbones Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series